Sing-Along With The Object Show Characters - Over In The Meadow
Over In The Meadow is the twenty-fifth song from Sing-Along With The Object Show Characters. Lyrics *(Song starts) *Leafy: Over in the meadow in the sand in the sun, lived an old mother toad and her little toadie one. *Mother Toad: Wink! *Lightbulb: Said the mother. *Little Toad: I wink. *Lightbulb: Said the one. *Leafy and Lightbulb: So they winked and they blinked in the sand in the sun. *Boombox: Over in the meadow in a stream so blue, lived a slippery mother fish and her little fishies two. *Mother Fish: Swim! *Ice Cream: Said the mother. *Little Fishes: We swim. *Ice Cream: Said the two. *Boombox and Ice Cream: So they swam and they glided in a stream so blue. *Party Hat: Over in the meadow in a hole in the tree, lived a wise mother owl and her little owlets three. *Mother Owl: Hoot! *Lego: Said the mother. *Little Owls: We hoot. *Lego: Said the three. *Party Hat and Lego: So they hooted and they screeched in a hole in the tree. *Skittle: Over in the meadow in the reeds on the shore, lived a wet mother muskrat and her little ratties four. *Mother Muskrat: Dive! *Carrot: Said the mother. *Little Muskrats: We dive. *Carrot: Said the four. *Skittle and Carrot: So they dove and they splashed in the reeds on the shore. *Milky: Over in the meadow in a snuggly beehive, lived a fuzzy mother bee and her little bees five. *Mother Bee: Buzz! *Camera: Said the mother. *Little Bees: We buzz. *Camera: Said the five. *Milky and Camera: So they buzzed and they hummed in a snuggly beehive. *Window: Over in the meadow in a nest built with sticks, lived a black mother crows and her little crows six. *Mother Crow: Caw! *Hearty: Said the mother. *Little Crows: We caw! *Hearty: Said the six. *Window and Hearty: So they cawed and they called in a nest built with sticks. *Feather: Over in the meadow in the grass so even, lived a scurry mother mouse and her little pinkies seven. *Mother Mouse: Squeak! *Gummy: Said the mother. *Little Mice: We squeak. *Gummy: Said the seven. *Feather and Gummy: So they squeaked and they sniffed in the grass so even. *Watermelon: Over in the meadow on an old mossy gate, lived a scaly mother lizard and her little lizards eight. *Mother Lizard: Bask! *Dr. Lemon: Said the mother. *Little Lizards: We bask. *Dr. Lemon: Said the eight. *Watermelon and Dr. Lemon: So they basked in the sun on an old mossy gate. *Candy Corn: Over in the meadow where the field sways and shines, lived a graceful mother deer and her little fawns nine. *Mother Deer: Leap! *Yogurt: Said the mother. *Little Deer: We leap. *Yogurt: Said the nine. *Candy Corn and Yogurt: So they lept and they sprung where the field sways and shines. *Microwave: Over in the meadow in a sly little den, lived a gray mother spider and her little spiders ten. *Mother Spider: Spin! *Stethoscope: Said the mother. *Little Spiders: We spin. *Stethoscope: Said the ten. *Microwave and Stethoscope: So they spun lacy webs and they sprung in a sly little den. *(Song ends) Category:Parodies Category:Songs Category:Objects